Dragon ball Alpha
by Yobobojojo
Summary: What if, on that fateful day Kakarot was sent to earth, another Sayain was sent in his place? What if that Sayain was Broly? Could the world handle a beast like him? The answer is a bit complicated. Goku is ooc/oc


p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-cc2e-3c1b-409b-1dbd99483143" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey kid, watch it!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"At a remote mountaintop, a very strange scene was unfolding. A young blue haired girl was shouting angrily at a young boy who looked very alarmed. The young kid was wearing a orange /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"gi /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"and seemed agitated. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"" What's this thing?" the kid asked, eyeing the automobile that the girl was seated in suspiciously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The girl seemed agitated by this response, and honked her horn angrily at the kid. Startled, the kid jumped up a good foot in the air. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"" So that's how you want it then, is it ? "The kid growled at the car, and, without warning, lunged at it. Incredibly, the car went tumbling like it was a cheap plastic toy. Metal bent, glass scattered, and shards flew everywhere. The blue haired girl felt shards of glass dig into her skin and felt a sharp, burning pain in her arm. Letting out a sharp wail, the girl began to grab something from a compartment next to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" " /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"God, I think somethings broken." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"she thought to herself. Wincing, the girl pulled out something from the compartment. It was a .22 pistol, a little something she had brought along for self-defense, although she had never thought that she would actually /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"need /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"I don't know what that /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"thing /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"outside is, but it is going to pay for this. When I get my hands on him…."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Hey, little monster!" the girl yelled. The kids ears perked up. He turned towards her with a surprised expression on his face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey, you can-" the kid began, but was cut short by the sound of a gunshots. The girl had emptied her entire clip into the kid./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"A moment of silence passed. The girl crept out to check to see if she had killed it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Standing right outside that car, more surprised than hurt, was the kid. Other than having a few new holes in his shirt, he looked exactly the same, not having budged an inch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"All at once, the girl felt a flood of emotions. She was horrified that something could survive that, and was scared out of her wits by the way it effortlessly tossed around her car. A wave of guilt passed over her as well. She had just tried to kill a kid! Even if she had taken him for some sort of monster, he was still just a child. Cradling her broken arm, she gazed fearfully at the child. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" The kid, however, seemed not to notice or care. Running up to the girl, he seemed confused and agitated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" "Hey, what's that silver thing your holding in your hand ?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The girl shifted her gaze to the space where he was looking. He didn't seem to know what the gun was. Realization dawned on her. It was as if the kid had never seen civilization before. Somehow the thought made her guilt worse. She suddenly realized how bad her situation was. She was injured and bleeding, with a broken arm. She was in the middle of nowhere, with her only mode of transportation destroyed. Worst of all, the only person within miles was a wild child who was completely oblivious to the outside world, violent enough to attack anything he didn't know, and strong enough to flip a car. Knowing this, she decided to choose her next words carefully. She could not let the kid know she had tried to kill him, no matter how accidental it was or how out of context it was. She decided the best way to deal with it was her favorite way-charm and deception./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"" Oh, you mean this old thing?" she smiled and waved the gun in the air. It was perfectly safe now that she had emptied it into him. "It's just a toy to scare people off. Don't touch it though, it's a bit of a danger if you use it wrong." She smiled, ignoring the unbelievable pain in her arm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh. I thought it was some sort of mosquito or something, it felt like it was buzzing around alot."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"He said. Then, for the first time, he seemed to notice her pain. He frowned, vaguely disturbed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Are you hurt? If you are, I live nearby, and I was out hunting. Maybe you could rest there?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The kid seemed by far more friendly now, but there was still something off about him, something she couldn't put her finger on. Still, she couldn't afford to pass up any form of shelter. Looking through the wreckage, she spotted her box of capsules. She would need them for the journey ahead. Taking a look at her radar, she saw that her destination wasn't too far./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""By the way, I never got your name." the girl asked politely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" "Goku, what about yours?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm Bulma"./span/p 


End file.
